Off Guard
by XArabHunterX
Summary: Ulquiorra is caught by Grimmjow's attack and is hurt pretty bad. He escapes in to the desert un tell he can heal but now Orihime is un protected from the other Espada.:)
1. Back Stabber

**Ulqiorra is caught off guard by Grimmjow's attack and is hurt pretty bad. He escapes in to the desert un tell he can heal but now Orihime is **

**un protected from the other Espada. Storry is better than the summery, I hope. Thanks for reading, R&R Pleas! :)**

* * *

Aizen called all the Espada to his throne room, Ulqiorra was the last to arrive, "ah, com in." said Aizen when he spotted him in the door way. To his right

Grimmjow glared at him with intensity in his eyes and that typical shit eating grin on his face, 'trash' is all that came to Ulqiorra's mind as he passed him.

Aizen began to divulge his reasoning for calling them all there when Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and lunged towards Ulqiorra who simply raised his arm

stopping the blade with the back of his hand. Aizen went silent with a simple smile on his face he then rested his chin on his hand to observe what was

transpiring in front of him. Ulqiorra simply turned to look at Grimmjow who was still smiling, but why? Suddenly the blade began to cut Ulqiorra, his eyes

widened as he jumped back. Aizen leaned forward, now intrigued. 'What just happened? How could his pathetic dull blade have cut me?' it was just a small

cut but still something an Espada of Grimmjows caliber should not be able to do. Blood began to drain down Ulqiorras wrist; he looked at it like he had never

seen himself cut before, like he was intrigued by it. But something didn't feel right, HE didn't feel right. Ulqiorra looked at Greimmjow, "so, Ulqiorra, you up to

a little fight to the death?" he said with a smile, Ulqiorra began to feel as if his power was slowly being drained from his body, "what did you do to me?" "I let

Szayelaporro make a few improvements to my blade; he infused it with poison that can eat into the toughest skin." Ulqiorra turned in Szayelaporro's

direction; he was leaning against a pillar, the light glinting off his glassed, with a smile on his face. "He wanted me to test it on YOU!" Grimmjow screamed as

he lunged towards Ulqiorra, when he tried to dodge the attack nothing happened, he could not move. He then felt the cold steal in his left side tear into his

flesh, Grimmjow looking into his eyes as he sliced in to him, everything seemed as if it were moving in slow motion, Ulquorra fell to one knee panting and

clutching his side 'I have to get out of here.' He turned and shot a cero at Grimmjow but he dodged it and it blasted a hole in the wall instead. When

Grimmjow turned to focus on Ulqiorra he realized he was gone. "DAMN, HE GOT AWAY!" Grimmjow let out a growling scream, then he heard Aizen's voice,

"Well Grimmjow, it seems that you have started something that you can't finish. You have three days to find him and finish him, if you don't I will kill you

instead." He stated in a calm and cool tone, and then he turned and left. Grimmjow stomped over to Szayelaporro, "Why didn't your damn piece of shit

concoction work!" "It would have if you had just finished him quickly instead of playing your games with him; it's not my fault you're a complete and total

imbecile." Grimmjow gritted his teeth "your gona help me find em" "I will not, get Nnoitra to help you. I will tell you this, my poison won't kill him but it will

make him wish it had, you have eight hours to find him before it wears off."

* * *

**Pleas Review, Thanks! :)**


	2. Fun and Game's

It was getting dark, Ulqiorra was slowly walking through the desert clutching his side, his wounds were not healing and he was bleeding

badly, 'this must be a side effect of the poison, I can't regenerate.' He had used every bit of strength on Sonido to escape into the desert; his

vision was begging to blur, 'I have to keep going. I need to get as far away as possible before...' suddenly a sharp pain in his side broke his

train of thought. He fell to one knee, his body doubled over in pain. Sweat soaked his face as he sat panting heavily trying to gather the

strength to stand back up. Ulqiorra forced himself up and began walking again, the pain was beginning to spread threw his howl body and

beads of sweat covered his brow as he continued to slowly walk threw the desert.

* * *

"Man when are we gona get there, Whecomundo still looks so small!" whined Ichigo, Rukia looked back to Ichigo with an annoyed scowl,

"Oh would you just put a cork in it Ichigo!" she yelled, veins popping out of her forehead, "it's just taking soooo long" he groaned balling his

fists and looking up at the sky. "Just a little longer Itsigo" squealed little Nel. Ichigo groaned again, boredom plastered all over his face as he

looked towards the mini Whecomundo, the only thing to look at in this baron place besides sand the occasional dead tree. 'And oh look

another tree' he thought, but it was different from the other trees, as a matter of fact was that tree moving? Ichigo rubbed his eyes with the

palms of his hands; that looks like a person, he ran to catch up to Rukia "Rukia! Do you see that!" he grasper her right shoulder and pointed

out in to the desert. She narrowed her eyes; she could see a figure threw the waves of heat emanating from the sand. Her eyes widened, "Is

that, a person?" "So you see it to? Good, let's go!" Ichigo took off at a sprint towards the object in the distance, "Ichigo wait!" Rukia reached

for him but he was already six steps ahead of her, she shook her head and sprinted off behind him, the gang was now racing to figure out

what they saw.

* * *

Ulqiorra scanned the waves of sand as he slowly limped through the desert clutching his side, he spotted three blobs on the horizon, it

looked like 'No, they've found me.' He winced at a small sharp pain in his side, suddenly it began to get worse and his consciousness began

to waver. He stopped in his tracks deep in thought, 'the poison has spread threw my body, I don't have the strength to run again, I must try

to...' Ulqiorra fell to his hands and knees as a sick feeling began creeping into his consciousness, 'No! I can't pass out… ' He looked out at the

figures running towards him as his body collapsed to the ground as darkness slowly took him over.

* * *

The gang was running towards the object they saw in the desert, 'I wonder if it's Orahime? Maybe she was able to escape?' thought Ichigo,

then he saw the person in the distance collapsed into the sand, 'oh no! Was she hurt?' he ran faster with Rukia and Nel trailing behind "come

on!" he shouted as he looked over his shoulder at them. "RIGHT!" Rukia replied. As they got closer Ichigo could see, to his relief, that it was

not Orahime but it must be someone from the group. They ran up to the person lying in the sand, Ichigo's face wore a look of shock as well

as Rukia. "Rukia who is this?" "I don't know. He looks like an Arrancar, he's hurt pretty bad to." "Can you fix him?" asked Ichigo, "How could

you want me to "fix him" we don't even know who he is, he could be an enemy!" she shouted. "he stared at the man laying on the ground in

front of him and watched as beads of sweat formed and rolled down his face feeding the parched desert floor as expressions' of pain moved

across his face. "I don't know anything about that but he hasn't done anything to me so he's no enemy of mine and it looks to me like his

own comrades turned on him." He said with a look of detest. Rukia sighed, "Ok Ichigo, if you're sure, but I'm not that good at healing." Nel

popped up, "oh Itsigo! I can help, my saliva has healing powers remember?!" His face turned ghostly "yeah I remember, ok. Just keep that

stuff off me would ya." Rukia then turned Ulqiorra over on his back and began to examine his wounds she pulled open his tattered shirt and

jumped back falling on her but in the sand with a look of fear. Ichigo leaned forward and bent down, "what's wrong?" she pointed to

Ulqiorra's chest where the number four resided. Ichigo's eyes widened with shock as he and Rukia turned to face each other, "what do we do

now?" asked Rukia, turning back to spot Nel hanging over top of Ulqiorra drooling on him. "NO!" they shouted simultaneously, but it was too

late Nel's saliva had coated his wounds. "Ichigo we need to kill him now before he heals while we have the chance?" "No, we wait until he

heals, he can take us to Orahime." "Ichigo he's number four; we don't stand a chance against him at full strength." "Do we have a choice?"

Rukia looked at the ground, "OK" she said in a somber tone. "It's getting dark, we need to finish taking care of him and set up camp." She

stated. "Right!" shouted Ichigo and Nel.


End file.
